


Morning After

by TheBigLoserQueen



Series: Office AU [189]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, Het, Human, Morning After, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 05:23:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4693640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBigLoserQueen/pseuds/TheBigLoserQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fireline wakes up first after a long night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning After

Fireline had woken up early that morning to see what the damage had been from last night.   
  
Of course, she didn't realize that she wouldn't be able to stand up properly once she woke up from last night. Primus, it was like losing her virginity again and the first time had been agonizing enough.  
  
Oh well. She should have expected this. She was 4'11 with a body made up of mainly curves and bone and a bit of definition. Axle? 6'4 and practically made of pure muscle and raw power. Having rough sex with him would undoubtedly lead to feeling sore as hell in the morning.   
  
She glanced at her boyfriend, who was in a deep sleep and still completely out. Last night... had certainly been different. Whenever she and Axle had made love before, he was always so gentle and sweet and slow. But she had asked him to let go, to not hold back... She ended up having sex with a total beast.  
  
Truth be told, she had been a bit scared at first. She had never seen Axle like this before and at first, she wasn't sure she had liked it. She had almost used the safe word, but then Axle started whispering in her ear, telling her that she loved her, that she was beautiful, always asking if she was okay and if he needed to stop...  
  
That had able to get her through the initial scare. And once she had gotten over it, she had actually enjoyed the rough handling. Primus... It had almost felt like he was holding onto her for dear life. As if he let go he would lose her. It was rough, intense - and she had enjoyed it.  
  
Fireline moved a hand up to rub her neck. Bite marks and hickeys everywhere. She'd probably have to cover them up with make-up... And the bite marks probably wouldn't go away for a while. Thank Primus it was fall and it was starting to get cold and windy. Perfect turtle-neck weather.    
  
Other than the bite marks and soreness from yesterday, it didn't seem like anything was wrong. She was glad she didn't have work for the next two days. Now she could just be lazy in bed all day and get some rest.  
  
"Fireline?"  
  
She blinked and looked over to see that Axle was just starting to wake up, sleep still apparent in his eyes. It was honestly rather cute, like a little kid who was just waking up from his nap or something.   
  
"Good morning," she said softly as she turned over on her side. She held back the wince as a small tingle of pain traveled up her back. Primus, she hated this sore feeling, but it hopefully would go away soon.   
  
It took Axle a few moments to respond, still trying to get himself to be fully awake. After going all out with sex, he always slept hard afterwards and it took him a bit longer to get up. Not to mention that his memory was a little fuzzy since he was tired...  
  
But when he felt Fireline's petite fingers gently caress his cheek, the memories of last night slowly starting come back to him, his drowsiness leaving him as he focused his eyes on Fireline's gorgeous face. Oh... Oh right. Yesterday, they had...  
  
His eyes fell to her neck. He bit his bottom lip when he saw the bite marks. Damn it... While he didn't like leaving marks, when he let go during sex... They were there. He didn't want to hurt her. He had wanted her to feel pleasure...  
  
Fireline's eyes widened when Axle's arms suddenly stretched out to her and gently pulled her into his chest. His hand came up to cup the back of her head while the other was at her back, burying his face into the side of her neck. She blinked, only to shiver a bit in surprise when she felt one of his lips touch a bite mark.  
  
"Axle?" she said, glancing down at him.   
  
His lips moved to her ear and he mumbled softly, "... I'm sorry if... it was too much. Last night... I..."  
  
Oh. Oh! Oh... He was worried about last night. She did get scared the beginning and he had noticed... But it wasn't too much nor was it bad. But she knew Axle always worried about hurting or scaring her, which was rather sweet of him. Still, she didn't want him to get the wrong idea.  
  
Giving a soft laugh, she moved up her arms to gently wrap them around his head and hold her to him, kissing his forehead. "Shh, I enjoyed myself, you don't need to apologize."  
  
"... But-"  
  
She shushed him again and titled his head up to look at her. "Axle. I'm fine. I enjoyed myself last night. Yes, I am a little sore now, but can you expect any differently? Look at us and our size difference."  
  
He coughed, a bit embarrassed since she had a point.  
  
She smiled and gave a soft kiss on his lips. "Thank you, Axle. But really, I'm fine. I'm not scared of you or of what happened last night. It was... fun. But I think my body needs a break before we do anything like that - or just sex in general - again"  
  
He nodded, mumbling out another apology as he hugged her tightly.   
  
"And I should thank you for not pulling my hair last night," she chuckled. "I would have killed you."  
  
Axle finally gave a single soft laugh. Oh yes, he knew better than to grab or pull at her hair, even when he had been caught up in the heat of the moment. She put too much effort and pride into her hair to let anyone grab it roughly. And if they did... Well, he didn't want to be on the receiving end of her rage.   
  
"I know you better than you think."  
  
"Then if you know me so well, I'm guessing you know that today I'm not getting out of bed."  
  
"I know."  
  
"And I expect to see you spoiling me today and giving me massages when I ask."  
  
"Yes, babe."  
  
Fireline laughed softly and kissed his hair. As much as she wanted to get a bath going for her soon, she was content just holding her boyfriend close to her for now. Though she admittedly liked it whenever he spoiled her, she enjoyed it even more whenever he held her like this, cuddling with her naked in bed.  
  
And, knowing Axle, he probably knew that too, prompting him to hold her closer for the rest of the morning.


End file.
